Cats and Cameras
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: Steve/Tony. Steve gets a new friend. Message me if you want a oneshot!


**~I originally wrote this in math class. You bet your ass I was covering my paper so no one read what I was writing. In any case, this was originally posted on my tumblr. Seriously, guys. If you haven't already, follow me. You can see what I'm working on and bug me in multiple ways, not to mention I might post stuff on there faster since I'm on there ALLTHEFUCKINGTIME. Attention whore moment over. Don't own Marvel.~**

**Cats and Cameras**

Tony always assumed Steve had a big heart. I mean, hell, he'd save the whales at the expense of his own life if it meant those whales could swim happily in peace. But this crossed a line or two. He felt his forehead start to throb as he stared at the scene in front of him, arms folded across his bare chest and a towel wrapped around his nether-regions. 'It's important', Jarvis had told him. Jarvis should've known better. Everyone knows Tony hates cats.

Everyone but Steve.

"It was drowning in a box in the rain." Steve said defensively as he sat on Tony's bed, a furry little head poking out of one of the nice towels. Of course its one of the nice towels. What else to wrap a demon from hell in? It gave off an offensively cute noise and started to chew on the towel.

"Aw…he's hungry." Steve smiled and then got defensive again under Tony's glare. blonde hair was plastered messily on his head from the rain, his skin looking bright and fresh under the civilian clothes he wore. "I'm going to feed him." He said aggressively as he stood, walking towards the door.

Tony's facial expression changed as Steve's back turned to him and he became distracted by Steve's ass in the nice jeans he had bought him. The way he walked in them and the jealousy he felt for the fabric that clung to the taller man's skin…

"Bruce likes him." Steve muttered, pausing.

"Bruce will squish him." Tony shot back.

"Don't be a jerk." Steve waved his hand and walked out, obviously going to ignore Tony's antagonistic attitude.

The brunette sighed, rubbing another towel through his hair as he grabbed his jeans that had been on the bed. They were still warm from Steve sitting on them. "Just don't show it to Pepp-!" He started to call when a high pitched squeal interrupted him from the hallway.

"Awww! Ohmygaaaaawwwddd! You're definitely keeping him."

"…er." Tony grunted, finishing his sentence. He shoved on his pants, feeling angry bubble within him. Of course. It had to be a cat. The furry anti-Christ and Steve had to save it. "Jarvis, where's Steve and the Abomination?"

The cat, sir, is currently drinking some milk in the kitchen. Shall I pull up the video?

"Yes." Tony replied and his TV screen popped on. Through the camera, he saw Pepper and STeve crouched down next to it as it practically gobbled up his milk. TONY'S milk. However he wasn't as concerned with that as he was with the way Steve's pants were obscenely low, showing a tantalizing piece of skin between his pants and his shirt. "My, my, Cap." Tony murmured. "I didn't know you usually went commando." He'd been doing this for weeks now, watching Steve through cameras and the old campaign videos he had done back in the forties. He felt like a fool, a stupid fool because he couldn't quite come out and explain his infatuation to himself. And definitely not to Captain America.

He sighed and turned away, reaching for his shirt. He'd figure out something about the cat. There were plenty of ways to get rid of it.

Drowning being a prime example.

-2 WEEKS LATER-

Pepper had named it Robert Meowney Jr.

Tony said that was offensive. That he could never watch Due Date ever again.

Steve called it Jr.

Tony decided this wasn't so offensive. However that didn't stop him from barricading himself in the only cat-free zone in the entire house and expressing scorn for the rest of the avengers as they gathered around the latest addition and practically oozed cuteness. It was disgusting. Not to mention he could watch them all from the cameras. He tried to convince himself it was because he didn't want Stephen King's hellcat to end up anywhere near him. His hormones knew differently. So he sat in his feline-free workplace and spied on Steve.

Well. He thought it was feline-free.

He turned from the new flame thrower he was programming into the arm of the Iron Man suit, frowning as he thought through the calculations he was going to have to go over on the computer. He was half way turned when from somewhere to his left came the cute noise again. The sound that wrapped weaker minds around its tiny claw and was a death call to all its enemies.

Tony froze, mind racing as he broke out in a cold sweat. How did it get in? He had locked everything almost air tight, surmising that it would try anyway. It was the devil's pet after all. What did it want from him anyway? His grip almost slipping inside the Iron Man arm, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. His head jerked to the right as he heard it on the opposite end of the room, closer now. Where was it? He jerked his hand up, powering up his repulsor blast when he realized that Steve would never talk to him if he turned his cat into ash. He put it down, listening for the pitter patter of paws on concrete and the fiendish noise that came from the Anti-Christ's throat.

Silence, eerie and solid, fell throughout the workshop. He turned again towards his computer, shrugging. Maybe a window was open and he had heard it from outsi-

It was sitting on his keyboard, gold eyes staring at him in unholy earnest as it swished its furry tail. It had been waiting for him.

With energy he didn't know he had, he flipped out of his chair in an effort to get away, landing on the arm that wasn't encased in iron and pinning it between him and the concrete floor. There was a snapping sound and pain flooded through his entire system, originating from his arm. He lay there for a second, trying to comprehend his own stupidity as it padded carefully toward him, tail high in the air as if it knew it had won.

"Jarvis." He gasped as it rubbed up against his arc reactor. "Jarvis, get Steve." He flinched as it started to purr, trying to blow its tail out of his face. "Jarvis, please…! For the love of God…!"

-LATER THAT DAY-

Steve had not stopped laughing since the hospital. He sat with Tony in the workshop now, holding the detached arm of the Iron Man suit as Tony reprogrammed it to work without him having to move his broken arm. "Jr really got you…!" He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "He's really not that bad, Tony."

Tony opened his mouth to reply, then shuddered as his arch nemesis shifted its fluffy body on his lap. "Would you get this thing off me?"

"No." Steve smiled, looking at the arm. "Because now you won't move and I am going to confront you about something."

Tony froze for just a second before calmly replying, "Oh?"

"You've been watching me on the cameras." Steve said softly, his eyes not meeting Tony's face. "I notice when they turn towards me and I'm not stupid. You don't watch the others like that." It was then that his gaze flickered up to look at the smaller man.

Tony didn't reply, but his eyebrows furrowed.

"Now, this wouldn't be weird if it weren't for the fact that you usually go after what you want." Steve pointed out, completely serious. "What's going on, Tony?"

Tony was again silent. His eyes narrowed and he started to press harder on the wires.

Steve's hand covered his. "Tony…"

Stark sighed, leaning back. "It's not like that, alright? I mean…it is but I…" He ran a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated. "Look, it's like that but its not. I mean…I don't want to…I don't know…I don't want to screw this up." He finished off-handedly, rubbing his neck. The great Tony Stark was starting to flush. He felt his face burn and he was powerless to stop it. "I don't know why this is such a big deal to you." He grumbled.

Steve jerked his face back and smashed their lips together. It was clumsy, sure. Everyone knows Steve doesn't have a whole lot of experience in that department. But what he lacked in elegance he more then made up for in raw feeling. That's what this was. Just feeling each other.

Steve finally let him go, his blue eyes hazed a little bit as he stared back into Tony's brown orbs. "Come on, Jr. Let's leave Mr. Stark alone." He looked down at the cat, smiling as he picked him up and walked out.

Tony watched him leave. At a loss for anything to say or do. Finally a wide smile spread on his face and he started to laugh. It was a small chuckle that stretched out into a genuine heart-felt laugh.

Maybe cats weren't so bad after all.


End file.
